The Perfect World
by NashiroAsami
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, una chica gamer de dieciséis. Marioneta de su "padre". Mediante un juego conoce un mundo diferente al suyo. ¿A cuál eligirá? ¿Y si tiene personas importantes en los dos mundos? "Miró a su mejor amigo, cerró los ojos y dio media vuelta corriendo en dirección a su "verdadero hogar". El peli naranja vio cómo su amiga le sonreía a ese pelirrosa. Sonrió..." (Sueño)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, sino de Hiro Mashima. La historia es completa y absolutamente mía (¿? **_

* * *

**Miró a su mejor amigo, cerró los ojos y dio media vuelta corriendo en dirección a su "verdadero hogar". El peli naranja vio cómo su amiga le sonreía a ese pelirrosa. Sonrió. Quizás seguirla y ver con sus propios ojos aquel mundo que la rubia siempre hablaba sería… épico.**

**.**

_A veces el mundo real para algunas personas no es más que lo cotidiano, lo aburrido. Piensan que no encajan ahí y no hacen más que perderse en su imaginación y fantasía; Un mundo dónde lo irreal es real. Un mundo sin preocupaciones ni dolor, un mundo fuera de lo común, sin aburrirse un solo día, con la sangre aventurera a flor de piel. Un mundo..., no perdón, sus mundos… perfectos._

**.**

– ¿Está claro, Lucía?

La voz gruesa de mi "padre" resonó por toda la habitación haciendo temblar mi cuerpo, pareciendo que tenía "miedo" hacia él, pero mi cara de indiferencia demostraba lo contrario.

– Sí. Todo está perfectamente claro.

Dije con voz neutra. Parecía un robot sin sentimientos. No podía entender cómo seguía en esa casa, si no fuera por mi madre y mi hermana menor me hubiese ido hace tiempo. Me catalogaba a mí misma como la marioneta que esperaba a que su "padre" le diga qué hacer y qué no hacer (Los demás también me catalogaban así…)

Se levantó del sillón y me miró con si fuera un ser sumamente inferior a él. Me mordí la lengua antes de decir algo estúpido.

– Mejor. Así está perfecto, para que sepas quién está al mando en esta familia.

–Ya lo sé, _padre_\- aclaré-. Y si me lo permite, me retiro por ahora.

No hice una reverencia. Tampoco estábamos en el siglo de las doncellas, los caballeros, los reyes y las reinas. No, no. Caminé en dirección a la puerta, a sabiendas de que él miraba cada paso que daba.

– ¿Una aclaración más, padre?- pregunté sin darme la vuelta.

– Ninguna en este momento, Lucía.

– Pues bien, porque yo sí tengo una aclaración para usted- informé-. No es Lucía, sino Lucy. Heartfilia Lucy.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, escuchando su risa irónica y arrogante.

– Lucía, Lucy. Es todo lo mismo. Un nombre sin chiste, además acompañado de un horrible apellido- criticó.

_Seguramente para ti es insignificante, pero ese nombre y apellido tienen muchos secretos antes de que naciera y me bautizaran así. _Pensé.

Caminé por los pasillos, tranquila. Fui a la sala dónde encontré a mi hermana, Michelle. Ella… lloraba. Aunque no la veía oía sus sollozos. Me agaché hasta llegar a su altura y le acaricié la cabeza.

–Mich…-comencé.

– Imitatia. Me llamo Imitatia- interrumpió sin dejar de sollozar. Suspiré.

– Imitatia. ¿Pasa algo? Puedes contarme, Imi-chan.

– Nee-chan…- habló-. ¿Nee-chan es infeliz aquí? ¿Nee-chan no es feliz conmigo, mamá y papá?

Tragué saliva. A pesar de que Michelle tenía apenas 13 años era muy inteligente, más que los adultos mismos. No le podía mentir, era mi _hermanita_. Tenía razón, no era completamente feliz pero tampoco era infeliz. Con él viviendo en esta casa era todo una tortura, el infierno mismo. Pero no le podía decir todo aquello a una chica de trece, ella tenía que preocuparse por la escuela, sus amigos y todo lo relacionado a lo que le tocaba a su edad, no tenía que preocuparla con temas de "mayores".

– Michelle- llamé y ella se tensó. Nunca decía su nombre a menos que estaba enojada o le hablara de algo serio-. No te voy a mentir. No soy feliz…

– ¡Lo sabía!- me interrumpió, llorando a mares-. ¡Lucy-nee chan es infeliz! ¡Nee-chan no me quiere!

– ¡Escúchame, Michelle!- grité. Llamando de nuevo su atención-. Como decía, no soy completamente feliz pero tampoco soy infeliz. Tú y mamá son todo para mí.

– ¿Y papá…?- preguntó. Cerré los ojos y solté un largo suspiro. Ella me entendió y no dijo palabra alguna. Aunque no le contesté, ella sabía la respuesta.

Me levanté. Michelle me miraba desde el suelo, la ayudé a levantarse y fui a la puerta principal.

– ¿A dónde irás, Nee-chan?- preguntó luego del silencio que se había formado.

– No sé. Algún lugar para poder tranquilizarme. Mamá está en la cocina, avísale que saldré y volveré por la tarde. Tranquila, Mich…-callé antes de que Michelle se escandalice otra vez y diga que se llama "Imitatia"- Perdón. Digo,… Tranquila, Imitatia- el rostro de Michelle se iluminó-. Estaré bien. Estaremos bien, te lo prometo.

Asintió sonriente. Las lágrimas secas que quedaron en sus mejillas la hacían ver adorable. Sonreí. Abrí la puerta y ví que Michelle se acercaba a mi e hizo señas para que bajara y quedara a su altura.

– Que te vaya bien con Loke-kun- canturreó en mi oreja. Reí con fuerza y negué con la cabeza-. Hacen buena pareja, Nee-chan.

– Ja-ja-ja. ¿Desde cuándo te volviste comediante, Imi-chan? ¡No somos novios! Además estaba pensando en ir a "Sky Dark Online"- comenté y luego me tapé la boca.

– … ¿Otra vez, Nee-chan?-suspiró-. ¿Por qué vas a esos juegos? ¡Te destruyen la mente! O eso es lo que papá dijo.

– No es cierto, Michelle. Esos juegos son mi escape de la realidad. Ese "padre" del que hablas no es más que un impostor. Un idiota.

– ¡No hables así de papá! Él es el que nos salvó, Lucy-neechan. Sin él estaríamos en la calle o haciendo Dios sabe qué.

– Mira, Michelle- dije tratando de buscar las palabras correctas-. Olvida todo lo que dije. Yo no cambiaré mi forma de pensar hacia _ése_. Es más, quisiera que nunca nos hubiese encontrado. Preferiblemente morir a estar a cargo de él. Y ese juego tan "malvado y lava cerebros" que dice… No es más que puras mentiras. Estar en aquellos juegos es fantástico. Un mundo nuevo sin experimentar- dije con una voz soñadora, cuando hablaba de algo que me gustaba no paraba más.

Volví en sí y sin decir nada pasé por el umbral. Michelle me miraba triste dentro de la casa. Me entristecía también su estado de ánimo pero era cierto lo que decía y no diría lo contrario para que esté contenta y me diga "Te lo dije"

– Hoy papá te retó porque habías ido a casa de Loke-kun a escondidas. A papá no le gusta. Si se entera que te fuiste a esos juegos te retará otra vez- habló. Yo di media vuelta y la miré.

– ¿Y tú le dirías a ese hombre que yo voy a los juegos? Y me importa un rabanito si le gusta o no que esté con Loke. Es mi vida y hago lo que se me plazca- respondí enojada. Ella negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

– Te esperamos para la cena- dijo y se fue. Desapareciendo de mi vista.

Suspiré por undécima vez. Me encaminé al lugar de siempre. Cuando llegué el dueño me sonrió. Era un hombre de veintitrés años y lo veía a menudo con un libro llamado "Masacre nocturno". Amigable, y algo misterioso. Su nombre era Cobra.

– Dígame, señorita Lucy-san- habló con una voz "seductora" mientras pasaba una mano por mi cuello-. ¿Qué probabilidades de que tú y yo tengamos una cita?

– Ninguna, Cobra-canturreé-. Sobre mi cadáver.

Cobra hizo una mueca de estar llorando y rió sonoramente. Luego de unos segundos cambió su semblante a serio y volvió a reírse de nuevo.

– Ya basta, Cobra. Pareces un demente.

– Como si tú no fueras una. ¿Qué juego virtual se le ofrece jugar hoy, Lucy-san?

– No sé. Quizás "Sky Dark Online"- comenté. Cobra puso una cara de desaprobación. Me encogí de hombros.

– ¿Ese de ángeles oscuros y elfos-zombies?- quiso saber él. Asentí y otra vez puso una cara asqueada-. No diré que es un mal juego porque es mentira. Pero…

Ya sé. "Pero… ya está pasado de moda"- terminé la oración mientras Coibra asentía-. Sí, eso puede ser verdad. Pero entonces, ¿qué me recomendarías jugar? Ya jugué a todos los juegos virtuales habidos y por haber- comenté con sumo orgullo. Era una diosa en los juegos virtuales, o eso me habían dicho. "Una gamer de nacimiento"

Pensé que dejaría a Cobra sin decir nada y dejándome jugar a lo que yo quisiera pero en un parpadeo me ví enfrente al mostrador y arriba estaba el lunático dueño restregándome en la cara una, aparentemente, caja del juego nuevo. Agarré la caja y miré cuidadosamente la portada; dos chicos, uno pelinegro y el otro pelirrosa, dos chicas, pelirroja y peliazul, y por último, una gata blanca y un gato celeste, los dos con alas. Según por las alturas, los chicos y la chica pelirroja tendrían la misma edad menos la peliazul que sería la menor. Todos, incluidos los gatos, tenían una insignia en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Atrás de ellos había un edificio viejo dónde una resplandecía aquella insignia en lo alto. Parecía un cuento de hadas, y eso era; un juego de HADAS. Según el título.

– Fairy Tail, la traducción sería: Cola de hadas. No me preguntes por qué le dieron ése nombre- comenzó explicando Cobra-. Recién lanzado. Todo relacionado a la fantasía de cualquier niño; Magia, exceed, gremios, dragones...

– ¿Princesas atrapadas en una torre?- interrumpí con ironía.

– Menos princesas atrapadas en una torre-me respondió sonriendo-. Como decía; un mundo dónde la magia es la principal. No lo jugué todavía, en realidad, nadie lo jugó.

– ¿C-Cómo?- pregunté extrañada.

– Mira; este juego fue recién lanzado pero por unos fallos nadie lo pudo jugar, ni siquiera estaba el disco. Así que la compañía lo descartó. Shima, el creador y además un buen amigo mío, me dejó este- dijo señalando la caja del juego-. Quiero dárselo a algún gamer que sea de mi confianza.

– ¿Y ese o esa es…?

– Tú.

Mi cara era de película. No sabía qué carajos era ese tipo de juego. ¿Un juego que nadie lo jugó por fallos? ¿Qué no lo habían inspeccionado antes de ser lanzado? ¿Qué pasaba si yo me quedaba atrapada? El miedo era evidente. Y eso Cobra lo descubrió.

– No te pasará nada, Lucy-san.

– ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- pregunté con voz temblorosa. Hace apenas dos minutos me creía genial y ahora parezco una criatura de cinco años asustada.

– Sólo lo sé. Shima no me daría este juego por nada. Además, me dijo que había arreglado todos los fallos. Le pregunté por qué me lo daba y vi su cara de culpabilidad. Desapareció en un instante. Cuando quise llamarlo hoy, me atendió la esposa llorando… Había muerto esta mañana-su voz parecía estarse apagando. Un sentimiento de dolor recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

– Listo. Ahora estaba en estado de pánico y shock a la vez. Tragué saliva. Cerré los ojos e inhalé profundamente y exhalé. Cobra me miraba extraño. Sonreí con una arrogancia fingida.

– ¿Pues qué esperas? ¡Dame ese juego de una vez, Cobra! Yo lo jugaré.

– ¿Segura que lo quieres jugar…? No me importa si no deseas…- lo interrumpí.

– ¡Tan segura estoy como que me llamo Lucy Heartfilia!- sonreí con descaro. Cobra se echó a reír.

– De acuerdo, señorita Lucy. Espérame hasta mañana que tengo que hacer unos papeles- lo miré extrañada y él señaló la caja-. Este maldito tiene un código. Shima no me dio la dio. Así que YO tengo que hacer todo el trabajo- suspiró con "cansancio" y el aura dramática no tardó en aparecer.

Asentí. Cobra desapareció, seguro que estaba detrás del mostrador. Los otros gamers que estaban allí me miraron y por un nanosegundo pensé que querrían abalanzarse a mí haciéndome preguntas o reírse de mi "mala" suerte. No pasó nada. Volvieron a lo suyo como si nada pasara. Suspiré aliviada.

_Tengo el raro presentimiento que esto será interesante._

.

.

.

* * *

_**¡Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches!**_

_**He estado "desaparecida" xDD –Mira hacia otro lado con un aura deprimente- ¡No había inspiración! :'C **_

_**Esta vez quise hacer un fic OwO Y trato de hacerlo con una buena trama :V Cosa que no sucederá, ya que cuando escribo me voy por las nubes xDDDDDD**_

_**Espero que les guste… No soy buena escribiendo fics, ¿no? Pero trataré de mejorar en torno a cada capítulo.**_

**Este es el primer capítulo de: "The perfect world"**

**Pregunta, pregunta: ¿A quién les hace recordar Shima? C': (Waah, no quería que haya una muerte al principio del fic pero así es la vida) TT-TT**

**¡Los veo en la próxima, lectores! (¿? Angel Sophia desaparece. ¡Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

_ Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es de su autor, Hiro Mashima. La historia es completamente mía._

* * *

**Un rugido parecido a un dragón se escuchó por toda la ciudad. Ella lo miró confundida, desde hace unos días que estaba raro. Y eso no le gustaba… Quizás,… ¿Tenía hambre?**

* * *

Estaba en un café cerca de la plaza cuando mi celular vibró. Atendí sin ver quién era.

-¿Diga?

-¡Lucy!- el grito de Loke hizo que casi se me rompieran los tímpanos.

-¡Loke idiota! Deja de gritar- reclamé.

-Perdón, perdón. Por mi culpa ese hombre te castigó- dijo culpable.

Suspiré.

-No, Loke. Perdóname a mí. Fui a tu casa sabiendo que esto ocurriría. Igual,… No me castigó, me retó. Un simple sermón pero no le hice caso. Yo sólo escuchaba: "bla bla bla"- reí tratando de que Loke se tranquilizara. No se rió-. ¿Loke? ¿Estás…?

No contestaba. Loke era un charlatán de primera (Además de casanova…) y que no te conteste era signo de:

1\. Se enojó por el comentario

2\. Le pasó algo.

Ninguna de las opciones me gustaba.

Estaba a punto de salir a buscarlo cuando una mano tocó mi hombro. Un rápido movimiento de defensa personal, que aprendí en unos de mis viajes a Kioto, hizo que el "atacante" soltara un sonido de dolor.

-¡Lucy! ¡Duele!- la súplica fue muy graciosa. Le pegué en el brazo suavemente y me senté otra vez.

-¡Idiota! Me asustaste…- lloriqueé. Loke se rió y se sentó enfrente mío.

-Un exprimido de naranja- pidió a una camarera que pasaba por ahí. Después que se fuera me miro y se mordió el labio inferior mientras bajaba la mirada-. Perdona, amada Lucy. Aunque me encantó tu carita- canturreó y me mostró la pantalla de su celular que había una foto mía haciendo un puchero-. ¡La tendré de fondo de pantalla!

-¡Primero! No soy una de tus novias, Loke. Así que no te refieras a mí como "Amada" o "Amor mío"- reclamé mientras cruzaba mis brazos-. ¡Segundo!- indiqué-. Eres un… idiota. ¡Un completo idiota! Dame ése maldito celular.

Quise agarrar el teléfono. Intento en vano. Loke era más alto que yo por 3,7 centímetros. Él se rió. Me senté mientras hacia un berrinche infantil. Suspiré y volví a mi semblante de chica madura y seria.

-Dime- habló Loke luego de que parara de burlarse y se sentara-. ¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

-No importa- respondí fríamente. Miré por la ventana buscando algo con qué distraerme.

-Evadir el tema no funcionará- anunció-. Te conozco desde que naciste, Lucy. ¿Qué paso realmente?

-Que me conozcas desde mi nacimiento no te da derecho a que sepas todo de mí. A veces puedo guardar secretos, ¿no crees?- mi voz aumentaba como mi enojo.

-Para, para, para- habló Loke-. ¡Lucy, por Dios! ¿Qué sucede? No te enojaste nunca conmigo. ¿Por qué ahora? ¡Ni que fuera la gran cosa! Hemos tenido discusiones más fuertes que esto. ¿Sabes? Eres muy especial, mi persona más importante, y aunque sea un casanova,… Me preocupas todo el tiempo. Yo solo quiero… que no sufras.

La forma de cómo me lo dijo causó que CASI llorara. Pero no fue así. Las lágrimas no cayeron. No sollocé. Nada. Solo atiné a bajar la cabeza. Él me conocía bastante y sabía que yo no era cómo los demás pensaban, ni siquiera mi madre o Michelle me conocían a la perfección. Solo Loke era el que sabía todo sobre mí, él sabía cada uno de mis movimientos, lo que pensaba, cómo me sentía, absolutamente todo.

-No quiere que esté más contigo-suspiré. Loke no digo nada y eso era señal de que siga hablando-. No sé quién le dijo que estaba en tu casa. Todos mis amigos confiables saben mi situación, no creo que alguno de ellos sean tan insensibles de decirle a ése tipo dónde estaba. Cuando salimos de tu casa,… él… él…

-Lucy- me llamó antes de que continuara-. Eres mi mejor amiga. ¿Qué te hizo el imbécil?- me preguntó con voz seria y escalofriante.

Pensé en si le decía o no. Estuve cómo dos minutos debatiéndome y al final solo pude mirarlo a los ojos y pedirle disculpas con la mirada.

-Perdóname, Loke. También eres mi mejor amigo y te adoro con todo el alma pero… Prefiero no decírtelo por ahora. No es el momento ni el lugar.

No recuerdo exactamente la cara que puso cuando le dije que no. Yo nunca le había dicho que no o le había guardado algo, por más vergonzoso que sea. Justo en ese instante vino la camarera y vino con el pedido de Loke. Yo sorbí un poco de mi batido de plátano y comí un pedazo de mi tarta de frutilla. Loke le agradeció y por su tono de voz no parecía muy contento.

-Bueno- exclamó luego de que desgustara un bombón de chocolate que le trajo la camarera como "un regalo de la casa"-. No podré obligarte a decirme qué te dijo. Así que hablemos de otra cosa; ¿Cómo está tía Layla y Mich?- preguntó mientras me dirigía una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien, supongo- contesté y me encogí de hombros-. Como siempre. Mamá sigue metida en la cocina y eso me preocupa, en realidad, hace como 13 o 14 años que pasa todo el tiempo allí. Después de lo que hizo ese miserable, no la culpo de que este haciendo lo que haga. Cocina todo el tiempo, Loke. Ya no sé qué decirle. Y Michelle… Bueno, ella sigue diciendo que se llama "Imitatia" pero va bien en el colegio y es feliz. Aunque hoy estuvo llorando y deliró diciendo que yo era infeliz con ella, mamá y ése. Y no es mentira. Digo, es algo grande para que le diga la verdad, ya no es una niña pequeña.

Yo podía hablar veinte años y Loke seguiría escuchándome, interesado en lo que digo o pienso. Es verdad que es un casanova de primera, y se metía en líos cada dos por tres pero tampoco era mal chico, era genial y se interesaba por la gente. Eso me agradaba. Luego de decirle todo lo que hablamos con Michelle, suspiré. No me di cuenta y casi pierdo el oxígeno porque no paraba de hablar y al no darme cuenta, era nulo el aire que inhalaba.

-Qué fuerte- me contestó Loke luego de examinar cada palabra que intercambié con Michelle anteriormente-. Michelle debería de escucharte un poco más. Piensa que siempre lleva la razón su padre. Ese engendro le anda metiendo muchas cosas malas en la cabeza. Yo nunca fui gamer, y no sé en qué "mundos" andas pero por lo que me cuentas es fantástico. ¿Por qué no le cuentas aquellas experiencias que tuviste a Mich? ¡Hasta podría jugar contigo alguna vez!- extendió los brazos con alegría.

-Quizás. Podría ser, pero cómo es ella ni siquiera querrá escucharme. Sólo es: "Papá dijo esto y aquello…", un fastidio. Yo sé que Michelle me quiere mucho y nunca me traicionaría pero ella tiene en la cima a ese tipo. Parece ya como su "Dios"- por cómo lo decía era obvio que no estaba de acuerdo en todo que lo hablaba con Michelle acerca de él.

-Mmm... Michelle es terca y tú no le dices nada para que no piense mal de ti. Mira, Lucy; los dos sabemos que Michelle tiene trece pero parece de cinco. Algún día tendrá que escucharte. Tía Layla te deberá ayudar en su preciso momento.

-No cuentes con eso- dije con anticipación-. Ya te dije que mamá está en la cocina todo el maldito tiempo. Mi "familia" está dividida así: Michelle y ése por un lado y yo por el otro. Mamá está en medio, es sumisa y sabemos ambos que ella no era así. Mi madre era divertida, inocente, irresponsable (a veces), torpe e histérica. Esta madre de ahora parece una marioneta, no hace más que obedecerle pero sé que tiene un rencor hacia él y no puedo hacer o decir nada porque Michelle está en medio, y la debilidad de mamá somos nosotras dos y por la fuerza aceptó en no revelarse.

Loke se quedó callado. Seguro estaba pensando qué decir. Pero tenía razón, mamá era otra persona. Hace unos años encontré fotos de ella y era feliz. Ahora está triste, ya no es ella. Y sé que tiene el mismo deseo que yo en irse de la casa pero no lo hace por Michelle. Mi _hermanita _adora con vehemencia a su padre. Nosotras haríamos cualquier cosa por ella. Y eso lo sabíamos: él, mi madre, Loke y yo. Por eso ese tipo se aprovechaba de que tenía a Michelle de su lado, por todas las cosas malas que decía constantemente de mí, y me arruinaba la vida con ello. Mi único escape era o ir a la casa de Loke o estar jugando todo el tiempo videojuegos.

-¿Qué hiciste hoy, Lucy?- preguntó Loke. Cambió de tema rápidamente porque sabía que no podía decir nada más.

-Jugar. En realidad,… No jugué. ¿Te acuerdas de Cobra?- Loke asintió y seguí hablando-. Dijo que un hombre, amigo suyo llamado Shima, le dio un juego nuevo que había creado él. Se fue después de explicarle que había arreglado algunos fallos, los que todos se quejaban de ellos. Cuando Cobra lo llamó hoy, la mujer de Shima le dijo que murió hoy a la mañana.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver contigo? Ahí, no. ¿Tú… vas a jugar a eso?- asentí y me miró preocupado-. ¡Amada Lucy! ¡Puede ser que ni siquiera lo haya probado! Dios mío, Lucy. No. No lo acepto. No jugarás-.

Loke era demasiado paranoico. Cuando le conté que me gustaban los videojuegos hizo un escándalo. Por tres meses estuvo siguiéndome a todos lados y diciéndome que no lo aceptaba.

-Loke- lo llamé-. Es mi vida, y te juro que yo también iba a negarme. Pero… es interesante todo lo que pasó. Digo, puedo conocer mundos que otros no pueden y como la "gran" gamer que soy, no puedo rechazar un juego virtual. No te preocupes, estaré bien. Sólo es un juego, tampoco la gran cosa. Si me hacen daño físicamente allí no podrán hacerlo acá- expliqué. Todavía había un aura de preocupación en Loke.

-Eso espero-se pasó una mano por su pelo raramente naranja y les juro que por un instante vi una lamparita prenderse arriba de la cabeza de Loke-. ¡Igual yo mismo veré que estarás bien allí!- exclamó de repente. Me sorprendí.

-Eso significa que… ¿Irás, Loke? ¡Pero a ti no te interesan esas cosas! Además, tienes miedo- reí al decir lo último, haciendo que la cara de Loke se deformara en un gesto incrédulo.

-¿Yo? ¿Miedoso? ¡Ideas tuyas, Amor mío! Iré. Por ti, yo cruzaría los siete mares. Soy tu ángel guardián. Te cuidaré y protegeré hasta el fin de mis días.

Reí. A veces era un poético, exclamando cuánto me ama y todas esas cursilerías que decía. Yo siempre pensé que practicaba frases de amor y halagos conmigo para decirles a otras.

Fingí un bostezo. Loke hizo un puchero y rió.

-Ya me lo dijiste antes. ¡Inventa algo nuevo!

-¡Mooo! Lucy-chan no me quiere- exclamó con tristeza fingida-. ¡Lucy me odia, Lucy no me ama! ¡Yo te amo, Lucy! ¡Te amo tanto! ¡Por favor, amada mía! No me dejes…- gritó.

La gente del café nos miraba curiosos. Me avergoncé. Con "Casanova-san" no podía ir a ningún lado sin pasar vergüenza. Loke siguió gritando cosas incoherentes mientras se paraba en la silla.

-Ya cállate, Loke- pedí. Un chico, de aproximadamente de nuestra edad, nos grababa con su teléfono-. ¡Siéntate de una vez, por Dios!

-Bien- se sentó y todo volvió a lo normal. Se acomodó en la silla-. ¿A qué hora te entregarán el juego?

-No sé -contesté mientras comía mi último trozo de tarta-. Como es Cobra, seguro que a la de la tarde.

-Bien, bien. Estaré allí a las 2 en punto. ¿Cómo se llamaba el local?- preguntó mientras estaba sacando el celular para escribir la dirección.

-"Animation and Games" Frente a la plaza Unravel -indiqué.

Loke lo anotó y sonrió satisfecho. La camarera vino para dejar la cuenta y llevarse los vasos vacíos.

-Yo pago- se adelantó a decir. Negué con la cabeza y saqué mi cartera.

-Yo pago, Loke- dije. Nos miramos fijamente, en una batalla de miradas. Reímos.

-Paguemos los dos- finalizó.

Asentí. Pagué la mitad de la cuenta y Loke la otra mitad. Cuando vino, otra vez, la camarera le echó una mirada pícara a Loke y él se la devolvió. La chica agarró una lapicera y anotó algo en un papel, le dio a Casanova-san y se fue mientras guiñaba un ojo. Loke solo pudo sonreír seductoramente.

-¿Hasta cuándo?- pregunté luego de que la chica se metiera en la cocina. Loke me miró extrañado.

-¿Hasta cuándo qué?

-Seguirás con esto, Casanova. ¡Tienes una novia cada dos semanas! O menos… ¿Qué pasó con Izumi-san?- me quejé.

-Ellas me dejan, dicen que soy muy mujeriego. Con Izumi terminamos hace…-miró su reloj-. Tres horas, creo. No importa igual-exclamó porque sabía que lo regañaría y lo consolaría a la vez-. Demasiado exigente. Aunque… ¿Celosa, querida Lucy? Ya sabes que yo tengo ojos sólo para usted, mi bella.

Pasó un brazo por mi cintura, atrayéndome más a él. Puse una cara de asco fingido y reí. Él podría ser un verdadero caballero andante pero lo único malo que tiene es que un mujeriego.

-Ya te voy avisando que yo no caeré ante tus encantos-miré la hora, me exalté por lo tarde que era. Vi a un taxi libre y corrí-. ¡Se me hace tarde, Loke! ¡Mañana te veo!

Él me sonrió e hizo un ademán con la mano.

Tardé veinte minutos en estar en casa. Cuando fui al comedor estaba la persona más odiable de todo el mundo. Un imbécil al que no se merece mi respeto. Mi forma de ser cambió repentinamente.

-Llegas tarde.

-Había mucho tránsito. ¿Pasa algo?- pregunté con mi tono de voz neutro.

-Sí. Mucho pasa. ¡¿Dónde carajos estabas, niña?! ¡¿Sabes lo insoportable que estuvo tu madre?!- se quejó. Siguió insultándome por 3 minutos.

-¡Ya cállate! Hartas, ¿sabías?- grité a todo pulmón. El silencio reinó por unos segundos-. Es mi santa vida y hago lo que tenga la jodida gana. Ni tú ni nadie puede decirme qué mierda hacer o qué no. Además, ¡DEJA DE DECIRLE COSAS MALAS DE MI Y DE TODOS LOS DEMÁS A MICHELLE! Eres de lo peor- escupí. Ése estuvo por pegarme una cachetada si no fuera porque mamá fue a defenderme.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- gritó, apareciendo por la puerta.

Vi que Michelle estaba llorando en una esquina, haciéndose bolita, gritando que paráramos. Mamá sostenía fuertemente el brazo de él, para que no me lastimara. Me ayudo a levantarme (Me había caído…) El hombre miro con furia a mamá y a mí. Sacudió su brazo derecho para que mi madre soltara el agarre que tenía en él. Caminó hacia las escaleras.

-Desagradecidas. Si no fuera por mí, todas ustedes estarían muertas- dijo. A lo que aumentó el llanto de Michelle.

-Preferiría -escupí con ira.

Esa noche mamá durmió con Michelle, tranquilizándola y acariciando su cabello. Yo, por mi parte, me quedé sentada en la sala con un café en mano. No podía dormir.

* * *

_**-Cantando con el celular de micrófono- Ahh... Yo mismo te preparé tus cosas. Las horas penosas, a su lugar... ¡Me duelen las cosas que pasan! Me gustan las cosas... que pasan.  
**_

_**Okneh xDDDDD ¿Se nota que estoy aburrida? Lolz \\(OwO)/ ¡Miren, miren! Una carita xDDD Shi, shi. Bueno… Ayer empecé el capítulo dos y lo terminé hoy C': ¡Mi imaginación está en el máximo nivel! Wiiii Ahqué? :v**_

_**Segundo capítulo en "The Perfect World": Compañero de aventuras.**_

_**¿Eso es todo, no?**_


End file.
